the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just a Normal Day - Part 10 - Games and Party Snacks
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Just a Normal Day - Part 10 - Games and Party Snacks 9 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 2 years ago It's the roleplay that never ends! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter Tairais Jekyll1886 @ Hyde without a Jekyll Alice's cheers for Mz. Hyde turned to grimaces as she struck the referee. But all was well in good as the two seemed to come to come to a compromise. At Catt's gesture and request Alice looked up to the pillar and saw a familiar man. "I know him!" She cried out with a grin, waving at him, "He brought me to the party!" Helen Jekyll As the various shouts and yelling each acted like a knife to her temples, Hela tried to lessen the pain by clamping her hands over her ears, head in her lap. A low stream of curses came from her as she clenched shut her eyes. Jekyll1886 Lewis guffawed at Mz. Hyde's antics. Took note of Millie. Gave Charricthran an approving nod of acknowledgement. And turned to Hela. "I'd offer you my hangover cure, but I'm currently soaked in it," he said with a shrug. "You could always try to mitigate the booze with food, though," he offered, and flagged down a snack vendor headed their way. MillieGriffin As soon as the Nasir was hit with the axe Griffin guffawed right along with Lewis as he took the untouched forgotten pitcher of water out from under the seats and started pouring himself a glass. He recognised the man on the obsidian-like purch but cared less about him then he did the girls antics. Millie was humiliated by what had just happened and had enough of Mz. Hyde's shenanigans. She grabbed Mz. Hyde by the waist and held her over her head. "We apologise for this unorthodox interruption we are now going back to our starting points." She quickly stated before hurrying back towards where they came in from with Mz. Hyde in tow. She did notice Charricthran up on the pedestal, and hoped he would be more of an ally than an opponent. Mz.Hyde HEY! PUT ME DOWN! Catt Hatter Catt noticed Hela's discomfort, and not knowing what she could do, watched her friend in worried silence. ((my response)) Hyde without a Jekyll After whipping her eyes and managing to quell her laughter from the antics occurring in the arena, Alice too noticed Hela's discomfort and Lewis attempting to wave down some food for her. The girls eyes narrowed at the doctor slightly. Killing two birds with one stone Alice held the food tray closer to Hela. "Would you like some?" She asked. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Right... Sorry 'bout that..." She muttered, pressing a hand to her forehead. "...is any of that even edible?" Hela eyed the odd assortment of (hopefully) edibles Alice offered skeptically. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Hm," remarked Lewis, pleasantly surprised. He'd presumed Alice wouldn't necessarily wish to part with the food tray. "That works, too." He smiled. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Charricthran returned Lewis' nod with a wry, almost secretive grin and waved to Alice and Catt with a toothy grin. The poor referees had breathed a visibly heavy sigh of relief once Millie wrestled Mz. Hyde back to her starting position. The sight made him snicker softly, then chuckle as Mz. Hyde made her displeasure known. There was a delay for a few more minutes as some other minor squabble was dealt with out of sight of the group- supposedly, one of the Nasir had tried to sneak an unapproved weapon into the arena. The breaking of that particular rule meant that he'd been escorted off the field and temporarily banned from Knightstar Keep for three weeks. How fortunate it was, then, none of the Earthen contestants had decided to test that particular rule's limits. Kilanrund's deep, melodious voice came on over the loudspeaker again: "And with a glad heart, I must announce that Grand Melee will begin in five!.." "Four!" There was an audible clattering as combatants all throughout the arena crouched, hunched, or otherwise prepared to leap into action, many casting mischievous or ferocious grins at each other. "Three!" Perhaps Charricthran had mimicked his feathered form's beak full of teeth from the Nasir. For pacifists and supposed herbivores, they certainly had sharp teeth... "Two!" All the arena seemed to take and hold a breath of wordless anticipation. "One!" The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut by a piece of paper. "Fight!" Chaos didn't even begin to describe what unfolded beneath him. The loud din of combat unfolded with an explosive suddenness as the forty-odd fighters leaped into action, some disappearing into the underbrush, some throwing themselves into combat, a single Nasir against four or five of their brethren with a piercing cry of adrenaline-fueled rage. And then, there were those like him, who stuck to the fringes of the fighting for just a handful of moments to assess, analyze, calculate in that instinctual way assassins and hidden blades utilized like another weapon. The eclectic group of fighters was nowhere to be seen, save for the creature made of living stone, who was currently engaged by twelve Nasir warriors Charricthran knew were of a higher caliber than most. He'd check in on them later. For now, he was going to have some fun tormenting the group of young'uns making a beeline for his position. He smirked and leaped off the tower, exploding into a flurry of feathers that rapidly fell to the ground. Elsewhere in the arena, three Nasir approached Mz. Hyde and Millie with arrogant smirks. See, there was a simple fact about the Grand Melee: Very few off-worlders knew what they were really getting into. As a result, they were, more often than not, usually the first people out. The average Nasir warrior trained much of their entire life to master their fighting style, and even the worst of their fighters was three or four times stronger than the average man. So, naturally, they expected to win this skirmish with ease. Had he been paying attention, Charricthran would've laughed. Didn't they teach kids not to underestimate their opponents anymore? He supposed not- it hadn't been true the last few Melees he'd been in. The kids always took a while to learn. As it was, Charricthran was preoccupied with getting his landing right. He'd need to at least pretend to be solid for a while. It wasn't any fun if there wasn't a threat of pain. Didn't have to be his for that to be true. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 2 years ago *As the Nasir approached her and Millie, Mz. Hyde formed a devious smirk on her face.* Finally, I've been waiting all day! *Muttering that, Mz. Hyde charged the Nasir. In a blink of an eye, she was face to face with the first one, a grin on her face. Here she swung her foam battleaxe into the side of the Nasir's head, hitting him with a loud THUNK. But she wasn't done yet. Using the momentum from the swing, she grabs the Nasir's shoulders as she twirls in the air. After a few seconds of being airborn, Hyde plants her feet firmly on the ground and flips the Nasir over, his body landing hard. One down, two to go.* Who wants to go next?! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited While Mz.Hyde was having fun beating the tar out the first Nasir Millie was doing some close combat dodging with the second, who thought thier larger size over her would give them an advantage. She was maneuvering around thier attacks very smoothly, in fact she was holding back to let them think there was even a chance to win while she watched their movies for a weak point and to give the crowd a show. As soon as Mz.Hyde finished with her opponent Millie decided to stop toying with them and go on the offensive now. As the now frustrated Nasir brought their wepon down once more Millie side stepped next to them and did a upper cut heel-palm strike under their chin, sending them reeling back. Another heel-palm strike to the abdomen a companied with a sweeping kick behind their legs slammed them hard on their back agenst the ground. This all happened in only under a second. As one more act agenst her opponent she picked them up off the ground, held them over her head, and with the one liner battle cry of, "Pick on someone your own size! " she thew them and they crashed into the third Nasir, weakening the third and literally taking down two birds with one move. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Only two of the Nasir actually got up- the other was very clearly unconscious. That tended to happen when you became the cushion for someone else's high-velocity impact. The two that could still stand quickly booked it out of range of further attacks, likely hoping some other, better fighter than they would do their job for them. The quickly vanished into the undergrowth, the sounds of fighting in the distance growing louder as every second passed.The whole of the arena was open to them- chaos reigned on all fronts, even where Charricthran was! ... Especially where Charricthran was. For those intent on spectating him, the first thing one would notice was his expression- the indomitable focus etched in every crease and fold on his face drew the eye like moths to a light. It helped that his eyes were practically spilling red light onto the floor like so much smoke. A side effect of said focus, perhaps. The second thing you'd notice would be the graceful evasiveness of his maneuvers. Charricthran had always been small, had always been slim. Say what you'd like about any of his... Other forms, but the things that were truly his were sleek feathers and fragile bones. He wasn't build for brute-forcing his way through problems; He adapted to deflect them. Case in point: The group of young Nasir that had singled him out from the beginning were attacking him all at once, yet Charricthran barely seemed to be moving. He wasn't doing anything so unsporting as letting their hands pass through him- one of them had clocked him on the chin with a resounding 'crack!' not two seconds before. For all the world, he looked as if he was merely walking around the Nasir in circles, oh-so-casually avoiding their blows as they slowly grew more and more frustrated, landed a single punch, grew cocky, then grew frustrated again in a cycle that seemed as if it would never end. One of the Nasir- their ringleader, from the looks of it, who was a towering, imposing sort with brown and white feathers that resembled an Earthen kestrel- bellowed with rage as their skirmish lapsed the five minute mark. Their feathers were fluffed with utter fury as they took their quarterstaff and swung downwards with both hands and all the force they could muster. The rest of the group, either out of fear or respect, stepped back to let the two of them go to blows. For a single moment, an utterly terrifyingly sly grin broke through Charricthran's mask of calm. It was quickly shuttered away, but the brief flicker was enough to visibly cause the Nasir to pause ever so slightly, though his weapon's course never wavered. Regardless, it was all the hesitation Charricthran needed. He waited until the very last possible second to step out of the way of the quarterstaff, the breath of the weapon's blow ruffling the feathers of his coat as it rushed pass. With an explosion of movement to rival a clap of thunder, Charricthran shot forward and headbutted the Nasir in the stomach as their arms were outstretched, visibly knocking the breath out of him. Before the Nasir could recover from doubling over reflexively, Charricthran had launched himself into a back handspring, clipping the Nasir under the chin with his feet and all the strength in his legs. There was a 'CLACK!' that rivaled the sound of his jaw being punched at the Nasir's jaws slammed shut, narrowly avoiding their tongue as they stumbled backwards. There was a tense moment of silence as the Nasir stumbled backwards, fighting for his breath. Charricthran smirked and shifted back into a defensive stance as they cast aside their quarterstaff in favor of their fists. The fight that followed was almost impossible to follow as punches and kicks alike were exchanged between the two at a dizzying speed. They both deflected as many blows as they landed, jumping and leaping and leaning out of the way. At some point neither of them would be able to pinpoint later, the Nasir got frustrated enough to snap out his wings in an attempt to gain altitude for a move Charricthran was all too familiar with. He really didn't like getting elbowed in the face at near-terminal velocity. He decided that was a decidedly unpleasant thing he'd rather avoid this fight. Charricthran spun around and at one of the Nasir that had (rightfully) started to fear him, a snarling smile curling on his face. The fighter's shield worked perfectly well for what he had in mind. "You. Shield!" It was a training exercise he'd learned during his time training with the Nasir. For a terrible second as he crossed one of three steps towards the red-feathered-fighter, he wondered if they'd stopped teaching that particular drill since his last visit. Like a ray of sun reaching from behind the clouds, understanding and amused disbelief flashed across the Nasir's face. At the same time his sparring partner started to dive down towards them, Charricthran was launched into the air by the oh-so-helpful shield-bearer. And he quite literally meant launched. The kid was going places with a shield-arm like that! The pair of them met fifteen feet in the air, his natural lightness all but matching the Nasir's semi-hollow bones. Upon seeing the start of his ascent, the kestrel-feathered Nasir had started to dive with all the speed of his Earthen counterpart. In another narrow miss, Charricthran twisted into a backflip just as the Nasir rushed passed him. Time seemed to slow, fueled by adrenaline and battle-lust. Perfect. The kestrel-feathered Nasir realized too late that hurtling towards the ground at mach f*ck made it a titch difficult to pull off evasive maneuvers. Particularly when said evasive maneuvers were for avoiding the very move you were trying to perform. Time resumed with a loud 'THUD' as the pair of them crashed into the ground. For a brief moment, the chaos around them abated ever so slightly as several nearby groups paused to marvel at the sound. When the dust cleared, Charricthran was standing next to his foe, buffing his nails against his coat as he watched the Nasir try to rise into a sitting position and fail, likely still dizzy from crashing into the ground. It was perfectly understandable, really. With a grin, he turned to face the rest of the group, giving a thumbs-up to the bright kid with the shield. His gesture was returned, and his grin became that much more ferocious. The two of them against the kid's comrades then. He'd personally sponsor the kid once all this was said and done. Again, going places! He stood back to back with his newfound partner and took solace in the fact that the Nasir took honor seriously. Honor in battle was of the most solemn importance- he didn't have to worry about being stabbed in the back. Probably. The roar of the crowd returned like the crashing of waves on the beach. Those who had been startled by clatter from before returned to their fights, and the Arena was quickly filled with noise again. Most unfortunate for any who might have a headache... 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((The order incase people forget is Catt Hatter , HJ, Helen Jekyll , Jekyll1886 , MillieGriffin, Mz.Hyde, Tairais I believe this is right but if not please let me know! )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ( got it, just waiting for Tairais, and Mz.Hyde to start the melee.) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy